


You're a Tease

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's too much of a tease for Perceptor's tastes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts).



> Well, this is roughly edited and such, but I hope you enjoy it as is!!

Perceptor’s internal comms buzzed for the third time in a quarter-joor, and he could feel his annoyance growing as he opened the file, an image capture filling the screen. The angle itself was impressive, giving him a good view of a familiar valve dripping fluids, biolights flaring bright. Underneath was a quick caption- Wish you were here!

Growling, he felt his panel grow ever-tighter as his spike attempted to pressurise; the image of the dripping valve seared into his optics as he resisted the urge to slam his servos on the table. Huffing a sigh, he was luckily at a point where he could leave his research. Storming out of the science lab and befuddling Brainstorm, he stalked the halls of the Lost Light, on the hunt for a familiar frame. 

Coming across Ratchet handing Ambulon a datapad, he stalked up to the CMO from behind, silent as a predator. Fingers clenches, then unclenching, he calculated the best way to get the unruly medic. Striking out, he grabbed Ratchet roughly around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. A confused Ambulon was left standing in the hall as Ratchet attempted to struggle free from Perceptor’s grip, kicking and cursing up a storm as Perceptor walked off with his prize.

Even with his struggles, Ratchet couldn’t overpower a determined Percy. Finding an empty hallway where he knew there would be privacy for a time, Perceptor prepared for a fight. Ratchet was able to free himself from his grip, dropping to the floor with an ungraceful flop. Whipping up and around to face him with servos raised. There was a teasing grin on his face as he took in Perceptor’s worked-up state. “If you want it, you’d better earn it Percy.”

Answering the challenge, Perceptor easily closed the distance between them, fingers scrabbling to grab the medic and catching on the edge of an armplate. Engine growling as the CMO dodged from his grasp, he dropped, sweeping a leg to knock Ratchet on his aft and smiling as he smacked the deck. Leaping on top of him, Perceptor couldn’t find his balance before Ratchet was throwing him over. 

His backplates tightened as they smashed the floor, Ratchet caging his hips with his legs as he grinded their boiling panels together. Fighting him off, Perceptor’s vents were blasting while he roughly grabbed Ratchet’s upper arms and rolled both of them over again, bracing his thighs out at Ratchet attempted to close his legs around him.

Straddling Ratchet, he caged the mech’s limbs in a vice-like grip. Leaning down and opening his jaws, he set a warning grip against the medic’s main energon cable with his denta, releasing a warning growl that went through both their chassis. Ratchet finally sagged, vents huffing steam as he fully submitted to Perceptor.

He could feel a Unicron-spawned grin where lips met cabling, Perceptor leaning his surprisingly heavy weight on Ratchet’s chestplates and making sure to grind their panels in a delightfully sinful way. Ratchet bucked up into the sensation as well as his position allowed him to reciprocate, craving more.

Perceptor seemed content with just teasing Ratchet in turn, not stopping the relentless sensations as Ratchet began to moan and whimper. The sounds of metal scraping metal filled the hall as Perceptor’s rough jerks scraped away paint. Ratchet arched his hips in an attempt to receive anything more than the faint teasing Perceptor was giving him, even while he had been riling the mech up all joor. 

Panels snapping back with a hiss of hydraulics, Ratchet's spike pressurized in the gap between their bodies. Perceptor’s panel pressed on the underside of it with delicious sensation as Ratchet’s valve clenched on air, yet the scientist seemed to have no intention of releasing his own panels until he got what he wanted out of Ratchet.

“You want it? Don’t you Ratchet? Want me to fill you up and pound you until you can’t think straight?” Ratchet could only grunt in reply, bucking and squirming against Perceptor's hold as his spike was pressed even harder until it was dribbling agains his abdomen. Shifting Ratchet's arms, Perceptor held them above the medbot’s helm, pressing them tight against the floor with a strong grip of the other’s wrists. Perceptor’s own spike surged free between their frames, at attention and already leaking prefluid as Ratchet cried out in bliss.

He whined as Perceptor pressed a harsh kiss against his lipplates, biting at the soft metal until it dented. Ratchet was more than ready and willing to take his spike, having teased himself with toys all cycle long just to send good images to Perceptor. Perceptor teased him only a moment more, rubbing the tip against the clenching opening before hilting himself within the tight heat. 

They groaned in unison at the sensation, crackles of charge jumping between their frames. Ratchet clenched down tight against the spike filling him with pleasure, thrashing as he cried out for more. Perceptor grunted as his spike was gripped tightly by calipers and nodes, savoring the sensation before beginning a punishing pace. 

Hips slamming together, paint transferred from black to red as vents heaved hot air. The flared head of his spike caught and tugged on valve nodes as it pulled back until it was nearly out before thrusting back in. The edge of his spike housing would rub against Ratchet’s enflamed node, leaving a tingle of delicious sensation that only added to Ratchet’s charge.

Ratchet meweled, hands fighting against Perceptor's strong grip in an attempt to reciprocate the pleasure he was feeling. “Oh yes! Percy yes!” It seemed over far too soon, Perceptor overloading into his valve as Ratchet jerked and moaned against him, his own spike painting their frames with transfluid as it was squished between them.

As their frames and processors reset, they met each other gaze, overbright as Ratchet felt some oral solvent escape the corner of his mouth and dribble down his chin. Spike depressurizing, Perceptor didn't retract it from his valve, a slag-eating spreading on his face. “I don't think we're quite done yet, Ratchet.” That brought a look of excitement on Ratchet’s faceplates sparked another struggle between them in the hallway. They’d clean up later, now was enjoying one another’s frames.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you have a day as nice as you are!! :D


End file.
